Dark Curse of Two Souls
by avarice574
Summary: Charlotte had been alone since her parents passed. She could feel this darkness pulling her towards it she was scared of what it meant if she let it take over her. But if she didn't find out what it mean she couldn't live with herself. What she didn't know was that there was another who had lived with it and wanted nothing but the light. Can they help each other or be damned?
1. Chapter 1

"THE DARK CURSE OF TWO SOULS"

Fanfiction Work (2013 Embrace Of The Vampire)

(I do not own the rights to anything this is just my version of how I thought the Director(s) could've made the movie that everyone would actually watch)

_**Chapter 1**_

Charlotte had been alone for so many years since both parents passed. She had no other family just herself so they sent her to a Catholic All Girl's School. She felt the darkness within her felt it wanted to claim her soul would it? She knew not of how someone else also had this same darkness claim their entire being so long ago due to her ancestor's. She started to have strange dreams when she turned 13 about an ancient time no cars no industrial age just horseback riders long dresses and darkness. She couldn't tell you what year it was just that it was ancient. Just like so many other nights she would start the dream by a river. It was so beautiful a woman with long blonde hair and a older man with dark brown sat near, but not too close watching over her and another man that was a bit older than herself. He would talk to her but she always could barely hear him just a whisper. She would try each time to make out his facial features. Every time she would try to get a better look he would turn his head just at the right time. Even though she couldn't hear what this man was saying she knew he cared for her. He would lean in closer to her just enough so she couldn't see his face and as he was about to kiss her it turned into a nightmare. She was tied down by this same man he would always say he was sorry but it was the only way to save her. That he loved her and would protect her then the gypsy women came in. She would say something Charlotte couldn't understand as she was getting towards the end she cut open her arm and poured a liquid over the wound which caused a searing pain. As soon as the pain started she would always be forced awake in a sweat.

She never understood why she would have these re-occurring dreams first the always were great then turn for the worst which made her mad every time. Thankfully she always had her fencing practice first thing in the AM so she would take out the frustration then. She started fencing when she was 11 years old just right after she showed up. She was really good at it too her muscle's knew exactly what to do like she was a natural yet she had never held a sword let alone a knife in her life. As the years passed she kept honing her skills to the point where she would close her eyes as she went against an opponent. Of course if the coach or judges saw this they would yell at her. That's why she loved the helmet they couldn't see through the screen. Each time she would close her eyes she could hear every movement that her opponent was about to make before they knew and she would attack. She never lost a battle yet and didn't plan on doing so in the future. As her 18th birthday was getting closer she was starting to freak out as she couldn't stay at the school not unless she wanted to be a nun of course and that was not an option for her. She felt the need to be somewhere out in the world something deep within her called to her to find it. She couldn't explain it just that she had to find it or she could make herself go insane.

When the Principle came to her with the news that she was offered a full ride to one of the University of Alaska she was astonished and happy at the same time. Something inside her was happy as well it was like it knew she had to go there. Upon arrival to UA she couldn't believe the beauty the surroundings had and the buildings as well. The mountains were just a thing of beauty she just couldn't explain it this felt like home. Walking to the administration building she couldn't believe how everyone interacted with each other. Men and women allowed to go to school together and live together something she hadn't seen since before her parents. This made her smile just a little just as she was smiling she felt as though someone was staring at her as the hair started to stand on the back on her neck. She looked around and started to laugh internally no one was staring at her she was just unsettled due to the new atmosphere with all these males.

"Please come in Miss. Hawthorn" Dr. John Duncan is what was on his door.

"How was your trip I hope it wasn't too long?" "Oh yes it was nice different than where I came from the desert so it's a really nice change of scenery" He was an odd looking man the blinds were down but maybe he was a night owl? "I just wanted to make sure you understand that you will have a lot of pressure on you. You will have to make sure your grades are always nothing less than a B+ and never miss any practice per the scholarship." "Yes sir I understand that won't be a problem for me I spend most of my time either studying or practicing." "Great that is good to hear I just see too many young adults take college as their time to party and not focus on what's important. I want you to succeed and become something here Miss Hawthorn" "Yes I understand sir if there isn't anything else I need to drop off my things before practice tonight and I still need to find my room first" I just really wanted to go rest for a second before having to meet my new team and figure out who would be a friend and who I would have to stand my ground against. "Oh yes please if you need anything or have any questions just let me know"

Finally I made it to my room as I entered I saw a friendly looking girl thank god I wasn't sure if when they said Co-Ed they meant everything even rooms. "Hey your Charlotte right? I'm Nicole nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you Nicole" "Well I was thinking because my parents can be too much sometimes that we can just have both mine and yours come for the parent visit at the same time if that's cool?" "Oh well that won't be a problem as mine are no longer her with me anymore" I hated having to talk about it I just wished I never had to again. "Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't know" "It's alright it's not like I walk around with a sign letting everyone know" I smiled at her I know she didn't mean any harm from it. "Well on a better note we both have Myths and Monsters so we can walk together if you want?" I nodded my head and told her that sounded cool. She went on to tell me a little bit about her friend who comes by often that she was an acquired taste, but really a good person once you got to know her. I didn't have to go to any of my classes that day and they even said I would be excused from practice. I didn't want to skip practice though I wanted to get in the swing of things badly. As I made my way to the locker room I was greeted if you call it that by an asain girl. Now no one gave me pictures and names so I would know who was who. "Hello I'm Charlotte" I said as I extended my hand to shake and I was given the worst attitude. "Well Princess Scholarship I'm Captain to you ok?" I just nodded my head already this chick was making my anger come out I just wanted to punch her face. "Ok ladies lets go hurry it up" I found out that her name was Kelly and that she is always like that. As we were all warming up I had that same feeling as earlier my hair started to stand up. Then the most gorgeous man walked in like out of a magazine. He had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, the most amazing body chiseled as if from the gods, his lips were moving but all I wanted to do was kiss them. What the hell was I doing I pulled myself back to reality and focused on what he was saying. "Alright ladies I know I'm knew here but I run a tight shift so to speak." This made us all laugh a little "I want all of you to show me what you really have and give it your all alright!" The weirdest thing was that as he was finishing up I could've swore as he stared at me he had this look like he knew me. But I would remember someone like him no matter what.

[A/N: I don't know if anyone has watched the remake but please let me know what you all think? And thank you so much for taking the time to read it]


	2. Chapter 2

"THE DARK CURSE OF TWO SOULS"

Fanfiction Work (2013 Embrace Of The Vampire)

(I do not own the rights to anything this is just my version of how I thought the Director(s) could've made the movie that everyone would actually watch)

Set when Charlotte goes to her first Fencing practice when she is up against the fellow teammates.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Charlotte's POV**_

Professor Cole asked me the new girl or as these jerks like to call me the Star Scholarship Girl. That just irritates me, but as I always have I hold my anger in if I were to unleash it I don't think I could stop. I've been like that since my father, disgusting beast of a man if you want to call him that, tried to rape me when I was younger. All I remember is that once I became a woman my sperm donor father started to look at me different in a creepy way. I think my mother noticed too and kept me close to her side at all times. Well as best as she could you see we have a disease that runs on my mother's side. It's kind of like anemia, but a very rare form, that as you get older you get weaker even with all the medicine the women in our family only have age range of 30 if you're lucky. The night I lost both my mom and sperm donor father was the worst I wish I could go back in time and end him so maybe my mom would be alive.

We had diner like always then I went to get ready for bed nothing strange, once I was about to fall asleep the creep came into my room and started to try and touch me. I tried to fight back as best I could, but my "Father" was stronger. For whatever reason I couldn't scream it's like something in me wouldn't let me do it. Then out of nowhere blood started to fall all over me and that's when I was finally able to let it out. I don't remember how it happened I just know that someone was in my room that stabbed this piece of trash. I couldn't see the figure just that they were standing behind him with a, what I think was a sword? Then my mom came running in and that's when I started to fade in and out. One second the figure was standing behind the sperm donor, then the next he and my mom were I think standing in front of each other. Then mom was on the floor barley breathing. I wanted to get up and rush to her and help but the sperm donor was still lying on top of me bleeding. Then the next thing I know the stranger pulled him off and was whispering to me that they were sorry they didn't want this to happen, not me losing both especially my mom. They kept saying they were sorry and wish they could fix it till I blacked out. The next thing I know I wake up in the hospital asking where my mom was and finding out she had died 3 days prior. Then I get thrown into a Catholic All Girls School and no one even so much as tells me anything else about that night. I have never told anyone about the stranger since that night people looked at me like I was insane. All because they said they couldn't find any other fibers or finger prints to show anyone else was in the room with us. They closed the case saying my mom fended off the creep of a father and due to her blood condition died. That's when my anger started to grow, how could you not help your mother who was much weaker than you? Who gave you the best life and all the happiness you could ask for why couldn't I do more!

"Alright girl ready?"

That brought me back with all my anger still sitting inside me I attacked with grace and speed. First opponent down, then the second and the final one. It was like something inside knew how to take my teammates down quickly just like it had since I started.

"Very good Charlotte, ok ladies practice is done for today hit the showers"

I smiled at Professor Cole I don't know why but it seemed like his smile had something behind it. Pride and a little sadness too it. Oh come on Charlotte your just over thinking things. This is a new school and experience your life is starting over, well for what little time I have left. That's when my smile faded and I could see that Professor Cole saw the same thing too.

"Charlotte you ok?"

"Yeah just things on my mind I'll see you later"

_**Stefan's POV**_

As Charlotte walked away all I could think about was how I wish I could go back and fix it. Her mother yelled at me and when we came face to she was about ready to attack, she looked like a fierce tigress ready to protect her young. Then all the sudden she started turn pale and I mean like a white sheet. Her sword fell to the ground and she just crumbled to the floor. I ran to her tried to help her and all I could say was that "I will watch over your daughter and make sure she is safe" she coughed up some blood "only hope she will have is you now" she looked so tired I glanced back at Charlotte who was still out. I had to get the garbage off of her. As I turned back to her mother she was still no heart beat no sound just stillness. I layed her down softly then turned to go help Charlotte take that trash off of her. After that I turned back and looked at the scene in front of me this was not the plan I was just watching the family I was supposed to wait and see if she would be willing to help me end my torment. That all went out the window when I saw what her father had in mind. All I could do was see red and he needed to end then and there!

I never wanted this I had a future I was going to marry Sorina's daughter Nadia. We had all grew up in a little town you wouldn't know the name now as it no longer exists. It was a beautiful little place trees, flowers, birds, even the people were great. We had one place no one would ever go to due to the fact you would never return and that was the mountains. They we're a cursed place that monsters lived in as I look at it now I am one of those monsters. These monster's we're called Nosferatu or Vampires.

I was about 8 years older than Nadia but back in those days that was the normal way. Plus we didn't have much of a life expectance that humans do now so we married and had children young. When Nadia was around the age of 16 I started to court her with her mother and father's approval. Which in those days we were only allowed to go on dates if they were supervised with the women's family. We had 3 months before we were to wed and then we lost Nadia's father to the mountain's. Sorina's mother took this loss badly even though Nadia was by her side at all times to help her with whatever she needed it still didn't help. One night Sornia took off to the mountain side with her husband's sword she must have thought she could have defeated it or something. She didn't die like many others instead she was turned into one of the Nosferatu's. Our local Gypsy women Delilah warned all of us that Sornia would be coming for her daughter to change as well I wouldn't let that happen. Delilah told us about a spell that would help Nadia and Sorina and that as long as I gave her permission to save her she would preform it. "We will preform the ritual when the moon's at it's fullest" that was the next night something about the power it held over all things. The night came when we had to preform it and Nadia had no idea what was to happen. She made it clear she wanted to save her mother, but that she wouldn't do this. I had to knock her out to get tied down she might have been young but she was a strong one. When she came too she started to fight to get out of the ties. "Stefen what are you doing I don't want to do this there has to be another way?" "There isn't you know that this is the only way to save your mother" "What by turning me into some kind of monster so I can kill her?" She was furious with me I could see it in her eyes this made me question what we were doing. Was there another way to save Sonia and not curse Nadia? There should be something else "there may be my love but we don't have time this is the only way it must be blood of her blood otherwise it would be me you know that" You could hear the horse starting to become unsettled then Delilah walked in. "She is almost here we must hurry" I looked at Nadia caressed her cheek then as she met my eyes "alright lets hurry up before my mother gets here"

Delilah then started with the ritual then she cut opened Nadia's arm I held her hand as she screamed. I would give anything to be in her place this was torture to watch her go through this. Then Delilah poured the Vampire blood from her mother onto the open cut which made her scream so much more. They were able to obtain it 3 days ago when she tried to claim Nadia the first time. After about 5 mins she calmed down and then her wound healed up as if she was one of them. "How are you felling love?" "Better I can hear things so much better my mother in almost here what do we do now Delilah?" "You are still not strong enough you will have to train she would kill you now or finish changing you fully into what she is. We must go now while she is still far enough away once we get to my camp she can't pass"

My mind raced Nadia had to get out of here but I feared Sonia was too close someone had to stop her just long enough so they could make it to the camp. "Go now take her before Sonia is here I fend her off just giving you enough time ok" Nadia ran up to me "NO you have to come with us she will kill you or worse!" I shook my head looking at her with determination and no fear so she would leave. My lip curled up "She will have to try pretty hard to defeat me my love" this eased her just a little we embraced what would be the last time and kissed. "Come girl we must be swift like the wind hurry" As they left my heart started to race I looked around for any kind of weapon that I could use. There was not very much of anything so I just broke off a piece of wood from a chair.

The door busted off of the hinges and there she was in all her hellish glory looking like she would destroy anyone and anything. She looked all over the room and screamed noticing Nadia wasn't here. "WHERE IS SHEEEE!" "Your too late she is long gone with Delilah and by now at the gypsy camp where your kind can't cross" She roared with a fierceness I hadn't heard and came at me. I hit her a few good times but she just tossed me like I was just some hay. I hit the wall and heard something crack was it my leg or my arm I couldn't tell everything hurt. I got up even with all the pain that was going through my body I had to keep fighting just long enough to make sure they made it to the camp. I tried again to attack her to no avail she grabbed me by the throat and threw me on the table. She grabbed my arm and snapped it like a twig I let out a scream. She started to smile at me then the next thing I know she bite my neck instead of draining me she released me. That's when I felt the fire starting from my neck then working its way down my body and all the way up to my heart. It was only but a few seconds but it felt like an eternity after I fully transformed I got up faster than anything I knew and looked at Sonia.

"Let's go get my daughter now she will come willingly with you there" We ran to the camp which only took but a few seconds with our speed. As we approached they had just crossed the line of the camp which we tried to run through but couldn't. "Nadia let her come to me now" Sonia screamed at Delilah "No no no no Stefen" sobs came from Nadia as I looked at her she fell to the ground and then it was like something inside me clicked and anger grew inside me. I had become the very thing I was trying to stop from happening to my Nadia and it was because of her own mother. I turned towards Sonia and remembered what I needed to do "See my daughter I have turned Stefen now you just need to let me do the same to you then we can all be a family" That's when I attached Sonia with such a power I didn't know I had. She was surprised as well she went down the first time easy. I started to bite into her neck and rip out pieces then she kicked me off. Holding her neck she stumbled getting up she looked at me with pure hatred. "I will kill you" she said as she came at me but with the neck injury I was faster than her she was weak. As she went passed me I grabbed her arm and punched her with everything I had. My fist went through her chest where her heart was and I pulled as hard as I could as she fell to the ground I held her heart in my hands. I just looked at her body and tossed the heart on top of her "you must burn her now" I heard Delilah say she had a torch in her hand and tossed it over to me. As soon as the fire touched her body it turned to ash in a matter of mins. After that was over with I turned to see Nadia looking at me with the saddest expression on her face. "Now your safe my love" she started to shake her head "but what has happened to you there must be a way to fix this?" I search Delilah's face there had to be something. "No there is nothing you need to end your life now or we will" I started to shake my head "NO it can't be like this I have to be able to turn back" I screamed at Delilah something there had to be something. Nadia pushed Delilah back away from her and ran to me I embraced her and you could her Delilah and the other's screaming no in the back ground. "My love there has to be a way we're to be married there just has to be a way" I looked into her eyes and could see the feeling she had and it was the same as mine defeat. "There has to be something or I will let him turn me I will become" "NO Nadia you will not I will not let you become this" she looked at me with her brows scrunched together "H-how did you hear my thoughts?" "It has begun his vampire side is taking hold of him now he must be destroyed" "NO" is all Nadia could say as she turned to me she gave me one last look kissed me then said "run" in a whisper so they couldn't hear. That's when I turned to run and never saw her again. Since then I've been searching the world for a cure to be human again. I had tried not to feed for the first year on humans but that nearly killed me and made me crazy with hunger. After that I tried just to find vile people who didn't deserve to live, along with people who lied there on their death bed. I tried everything to stay the way my life was before all this the good man, but you just forget after each century the man you once we're little by little.

The day I found out that there was a cure was when I accidentally ran into a gypsy from Delilah's blood line I could tell by the smell. I filled with hate remembering how she just wanted to end my life with out trying to find a cure or something. I decided to end this women's life and so I started the hunt. As I was following her she made a turn down an alley I couldn't believe it made me wonder how stupid the descendants of Delilah must have become. Well most of the world had become that they stopped following traditions and rituals that would have kept them safe a long time ago. Now here I was about to end her life to exact some kind of revenge for that time so long ago and then she stopped. She turned around to look me in the eyes "It is you as I thought it was now before you go on killing me Stefen I know of what you are seeking!" My interest was peeked "My ancestor Delilah lied to you there was a cured that very day to help you she just didn't want you to use it" I just looked at her motioning her to continue "The cure was simple a women from the very bloodline that cursed you must give herself willingly with ill will to free you from this curse." It then dawned on my "What your saying is that I could've been saved that very night if Nadia had made love to me willingly?" She shook her head yes this filled me will an anger I ran up to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Then why do you tell me this now she is long since dead why should you live?" I loosened up my grip enough so she could speak "There is another, a girl who is coming of age who will soon become the vampire hunter once her mother teachers her. She is my goddaughter" I let her go and just watched her "Why are you willing to help me women" "Because she will be the last of her line she will not be able to produce any children she was injured as a child in a car accident that made it impossible for her to have any. Another thing is that what Delilah did made it so that the women only lived till they were 30. So this is the only way to save her and yourself." There was more to this little cure than she was telling me "ok so what are you not telling me?" She looked down and then back at me with sad eyes "There is a price the girl must pay in order to save your soul. Yes you would be free but she would be cursed to be like you are now for all eternity." I looked at her then contemplated what she said if I do this I curse someone from the love of my life's blood line to become a monster for all time. If I don't do this then she will end up dead by 30 and I'll still be a monster. "Fine I'll save us both" She told me about her friend and her daughter and how she was almost 11. I started to watch them from a far I could never get a clear view of what the daughter looked like till one day the windows were open they were about to sit down to dinner then she turned towards their front yard to look at a car running across it. I couldn't believe it she was the spitting image of Nadia just much younger. As I sat there and just watched them the next month or so I started to notice her father acting strange. I didn't think anything of it maybe he was just sick or something happened at his job. Then it started to get even worse the mother even started to notice and kept her daughter close to her at all times. One night when they had gone to bed that's the night I ran late to keep an eye on them I hadn't fed in a week and needed it badly. As I showed up the girl, whom I found out her name was Charlotte, was falling into a deep sleep it was pleasant to watch her sleep. Then the father went inside I didn't make anything of it at first till he started to sit next to her and I just ran. I made it just in time before he could do anything on my way up to her room I grabbed a sword her mother had on the way and ran it right through his foul heart.


End file.
